Won With Cost
by GreekGamer868
Summary: From the Vocaloid song 'Tarantula'. Instead of it being a lesson in conquering your fears, this time he ate the spider since he thought it was the only way to overcome his fear. What he didn't know was that conquering his fears would come at a great cost...


Disclaimer: *sigh* Everyone knows that I don't own Vocaloid or the song. I don't own ANYTHING except the story.

A/N: Instead of Oliver it's the sixth Piko from 'The Seventh Me'. It's still an oc because it only looks like him. If you actualy read this, thank you.

Now~ On with the story!  
>_<p>

I had thought about it all day. What I could do to overcome my fear. I had thought of nothing so far. But now...I realize that there is only one way to do it. I had hoped that there was another way.

So I walked up the road to the pet shop. There I bought the one thing that I fear the most, a tarantula. I payed and went back home.

At home, I took it out of the the container it was in and held it with no small amount of fear. I would do whatever I had to do to get rid of my fears even though I knew I would always fear something.

I put it to my mouth and it silently crept to the opening. I wished that it was gone, but I knew I had to. What's worse was that it tingled and it made me want to scratch. I couldn't look back, I couldn't, no matter how much I want to get the menace dropped into a tub of acid.

It slowly crept into my mouth and for a brief moment all my senses just...left. But only for a instant in time, because just after that, it all burst. The feeling of the tarantula... it was the most frightening thing I thought I would ever experience. The only thing I could feel was fear. But then... it just...collapsed.

'What's going ...o-on!?' I thought frantically. I was slipping in and out of consciousness. I couln't feel anything anymore...not even the tarantula. 'I-I actually miss the feeling.' I thought, surprised.

But then I was awake and not falling back asleep. 'It... was just my imagination? All my fear, was it for nothing? I was wrong before!  
>I just misunderstood everything!'<p>

'No... how can I misunderstand anything? I'm perfect!' So I made up that little lie to comfort me. I could still feel the tarantula in my mouth. I'm surprised it didn't do anything.

'No... I'm lying to myself. I'm not perfect...but I CAN overcome this!' I realized that I made an illusion to hide everything. It wouldn''t help.

I'm sure I would either die, go insane, be poisoned or have indigestion. I was hoping for the last.

I almost forgot the spider was still there. When I DID notice, all my fear came back. I decided to stop being a wuss and just get it over and done with. So I bit into the tarantula. It actually...tasted nice. 'What's wrong with me?!' I panicked.

The flavours...they were over-whelming. 'NO!' I tasted poison in it! My vision started to fail me. I was sure I would die today.  
>But... 'What about my brothers! Who will look after them! The oldest of the bunch MIGHT be able to take care of them. It will have to do.' I gave into my fate.<p>

I got over my fear, but there was a price I had to pay. This was it. My life. I wish I could have come up with something else.  
>Something that wouldn't involve me leaving my brothers behind.<p>

All the fear I felt was unwrapped. All that was left was the need to take care of my brothers.

My body was starting to lag and I fell onto the floor. The tarantula had left me nauseous.

At that moment my brothers all came running to my room. I had forgot that they were at my house. I didn't hear when they called me.

My twin came and tried to help me up but I stopped him.

"I'm going to die anyway. I love you all. I've conquered my fear at last." I smiled when I said goodbye to them. My twin sobbed after I I had slipped all came to my funeral and all of them broke down.

By nightfall, I was joined by my brothers.  
>_<p>

First story, please review. All opinins are welcome, I want to know if I shoul continue on writing or I should spare the Internet from a nightmare.

GreekGamer868


End file.
